Optoelectronic semiconductor components are usually arranged on a leadframe for the purpose of electrical contacting. The leadframe may be potted with an epoxy, for example. This potting may comprise an extrusion, for example.
This type of potting is known by the designation “Foil Assisted Molding.”
Such potting processes thus require a so-called “mold foil,” a so-called “potting foil.” Such foils are expensive.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an efficient concept to efficiently produce a carrier substrate for an optoelectronic semiconductor component, an improved carrier substrate for an optoelectronic semiconductor component and an improved optoelectronic lighting device.